customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwatch
History Natalie Jackson was a young girl living in Hawk Lake, a town north of Elmerton City. She didn't have what you would call an ideal homelife, she was rebelious and headstrong and always got into trouble. She had been brought hme by the police multiple times and always seemed to get back into trouble. Her parents fought often and sometimes her father would leave the house and not come back until he had cooled down. Sometimes that meant until the next morning. That was the real reason she got into trouble. So that her parents would give her attention. To stop fighting for just one night and aknoledge her existance. So it wasn't at all surprising when she gave up. She packed a bag one night and head out. She figured she would pose as a sixteen-year-old, that was only two years older than her real age, and apply for various jobs in the city of Elmerton. Knightrous One day as she was looking for a job a man came up behind her. "Give me your money, kid." he demanded. She glared. "And what if I said no?" She taunted. &The man clenched his fist. "Then maybe I would give you some incentive." He lifted his fist with the last word. But she wasn't scared. She knew something like this was a possibility, so she had taken some extra curricular activities. She darted back two steps. "Hya!" She said loudly, landing a roundhouse kick on the mans knee. "Ahhh!" He shouted in pain. After this she grabbed his raised fist, jerked him toward her and punched him just below the sternum. The man fell to the ground. "You want money? Get a job." she said scornfully. She began to walk out of the alley. "Are you trying to do my job?" A voice said. She whirled round and punched at the unknown speaker. He put his armoured hand up, first with dead weight then with resistance, gradually slowing her attack. She pulled her free arm back to punch again. She missed by a hair, her fist going past his left ear. He suddenly grabbed her outstreched arm and pulled it past his back, letting go of her right hand at the same time. She staggered past him and fell to the ground. She growled and swung her leg in a wide arc toward his legs. He responded by stepping back, grabbing her legs and lifting her off the ground. "I'm an expert at my job." He said cooly. "Now stop attacking so I can ask you something." He flipped her over and set her down. "Now let's say im like Batman," He said to her,"And I want you to be my Robin." "Wait," She said,"You want me to help you fight criminals?" "Precisely." She smiled. "Your the one who needs help." She teased. "I figured since I just lost that fight." He said sarcasticly. They laughed. Personality Natalie is a young, headstrong girl. She is rebelious but she always knows what will benefit her and others in the long run, though emotion sometimes clouds her judgement. She loves helping Knightrous fight crime but is quick to anger, this is a setback if she loses control or if her enemy uses it to their advantage. Abilities and Tools Nightwatch has a blue belt in Karate and is rapidly excelling. She has a variety of tools including a grappling laucher, shuriken (throwing stars) and a combat staff. Category:Superheroes Category:AtahiNuma Category:Women